sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Bluth
Donald Virgil "Don" Bluth is an American animator, writer, producer, and director. Born on September 13, 1937, he began working for Disney in the 1950's starting with the Lady and the Tramp. In the 80's, he left Disney and started making his own animated films; i.e. The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and The Land Before Time. His most recent work to date was an arcade game called Tapper World Tour and Titan A.E. is currently the last film Bluth directed. He and Gary Goldman are currently searching for funding to begin production on the film adaption of Dragon's Lair, which is, as of August 2012, in development hell. Biography Born into a family of seven children in El Paso, Texas, he grew up in Payson, Utah. After seeing Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bluth knew he wanted to be an animator and after high school in 1954 he attended Bringham Young University and one year later got a job at Walt Disney Animation Studios assisting John Lounsbury on Sleeping Beauty but left the studio in 1957 to help his brother Fred with directing stage plays. He later returned to Disney in 1971 and worked as an animator on Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, and The Fox and the Hound. He also directed the short film The Small. He has and official website called DonBluth.com where users can view film clips, play games, and more. However, currently there's only and image of what's suppose to look like a poster of Dragon's Lair, based on the video game series created by Bluth himself. Filmography *Lady and the Tramp (assistant director - animator) *The Sword in the Stone (assistant director - animator) *The Jungle Book (Animation Director) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Animation Director) *Robin Hood (Character Animator) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (short film) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (short film) *The Rescuers (Animation Director) *Pete's Dragon (Animation Director) *The Small One (short film) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (Director/Producer/Writer) *Xanadu (Animation Unit) *The Fox and the Hound (short film) *The Secret of NIMH (Animator/Layout Artist) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) *An American Tail (Title Design Animator) *The Land Before Time (Storyboard Artist/Production Designer) *All Dogs Go to Heaven(Director/Producer/Writer/Storyboard Artist/Production Designer) *Rock-a-Doodle (Storyboard Artist) *Thumbelina (Director/Producer/Writer) *A Troll in Central Park (Director/Producer) *The Pebble and the Penguin (Director) *Anastasia (Director/Producer) *Bartok the Magnificent (Director) *Titan A.E. (Producer/Director) *Gift of Hoopoe (Storyboard Artist) *Mary (animated segments of music video) *Dragon's Lair: The Movie (TBA)-''NOTE'': This film is currently in development hell. *The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show (Director) Trivia Don also has several animated children, who he fathered using a mixture of his blood and a rare life-giving magic. Don's restoration on his films has sparked criticism since the prints are not entirely cleaned up, this could be due to MGM lacking a cel to digital remastering device. Or it could be Don's way of differentiating his films from Disney, either way fans do not like the remastered prints. Category:People Category:1930s births Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:An American Tail Category:The Land Before Time Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Rock-a-Doodle Category:Thumbelina Category:A Troll in Central Park Category:Anastasia Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Category:Bartok the Magnificent Category:Titan A.E. Category:Content Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios